3 Person, 2 Love, 1 Heart
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: Memiliki dua kekasih adalah hal yang paling berhaga untuk Jin. FF BTS Jin x Jimin x Jungkook, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, NO LIKE NO READ


**3 Person, 2 Love, 1 Heart**

Main Cast : - Kim Seokjin aka Jin

- Park Jimin aka Jimin

- Jeon Jeongguk aka Jungkook

Category: Yaoi, NC-21, BoyxBoy, Threesome, Lemon

**Author balik lagi dengan ff nc (lagi)^^ Kali ini pair anggota BTS, karna thor liat jarang ada ff BTS di sini^^. RnR please **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berjalan melewati tumpukan salju di jalan Seoul. Dengan dibaluti tebalnya mantel yang berlapis-lapis juga syal yang menutupi lehernya. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat agar sampai di apartemen kekasihnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemen, ia langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Jiminnie, Kookie. Ini aku." Tak lama suara kenop pintu dibuka dan terlihat seorang namja manis.

"Jin hyung." Matanya berbinar setelah melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya datang. Jin hanya tersenyum, tiba-tiba.

CUP~

Namja manis itu langsung lari ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Jin yang agak kaget dengan perbuatan namja itu. Tak lama seorang namja dengan badan atletis menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kau sudah datang, hyung. Masuklah." Jin langsung masuk ke apartemen dua namja tersebut.

"Kookie-ah, jangan berbuat seperti itu. Jin hyung kaget, kau tahu?" Ucap Jimin kepada adiknya saat keluar dari kamar menuju sofa dan duduk di sebelah Jin.

"Waeyo? Kookie juga pacarnya, ne."

"Tapi jangan membuatnya terkejut."

"Tapi, hyung.." Ucapannya terpotong dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Jin.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kalian kan sama-sama pacarku. Janganlah bertengkar."

Park Jimin dan Jeon Jeongguk, terlahir sebagai adik-kakak dari ibu yang berbeda. Sifat mereka sangatlah bertolak belakang. Jimin lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan lebih dewasa, sedangkan Jungkook yang masih berumur 17 tahun, lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Meskipun begitu, keduanya merupakan kekasih dari Kim Seokjin. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menaklukkan kedua kakak beradik ini sehingga mereka mau berbagi kasih sayang.

"Baiklah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sebaiknya kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan disaat salju sedang turun." Ucap Jin. Ia memang sangat bisa membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menjadi diam apabila bertengkar.

"Bagaimana bila kita main di luar?" Tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang bisa membuat siapa saja ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Aish, diluar masih turun salju, pabo." Ucap Jimin seiringan dengan jitakan ringan di kepala Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue saja?"

"Ide yang bagus, hyung."

"Yasudah, kajja kita ke dapur." Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

Jimin segera mengambil alat-alat yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kue di lemari atas menggunakan kursi. Namun, saat Jimin sedang mencari alat-alat tersebut, ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia terjatuh dan..

BRUK!

Jimin jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Jin. Jin agak sangat canggung, pantat Jimin tepat mengenai juniornya, ditambah pula dengan sedikit gesekan yang dibuat Jimin karena ia agak kesakitan membuat junior Jin semakin menegang. Namun, ia menahan hasratnya.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan, hyung? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, eoh?" Tanya Jungkook membantunya berdiri.

"Yak, beraninya kau mengatai aku bodoh." Jimin langsung menjitak pelan lagi kepala Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Naneun gwaenchana." Jin segera berdiri dan menggantikan Jimin mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk membuat kue di lemari atas menggunakan kursi. Mereka pun memulai membuat kue. Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dalam hal memasak, malah ikut membuat dapur berantakan.

"Kookie, sebaiknya kau diam saja daripada dapur ini hancur berantakan karena kau." Ucap Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan glarenya. Jungkook yang takut langsung memeluk lengan Jin.

"Jiminnie, jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Biarkan ia disampingku, ne." Jimin yang melihat Jungkook bersikap seperti itu terhadap Jin membuatnya agak kesal. Meskipun adiknya sekalipun, tetapi ia memiliki perasaan cemburu.

Jin yang melihat Jimin dari tadi memasang wajah cemberut, segera menghiburnya. Ia langsung melemparkan segenggam tepung ke arah Jimin. Jimin yang sedang mengaduk adonan langsung kaget. Ia pun menatap Jin.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Ayolah. Jangan terlalu serius, hyung." Kata Jungkook yang ikut-ikut melemparkan segenggam tepung ke wajah Jimin.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Rasakan ini." Jimin melempar segenggam tepung ke arah Jin dan Jungkook. Jin pun langsung berlari ke arah Jimin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin agak kaget dengan perbuatan Jin saat ini.

"Kookie, cepat lempar." Jungkook mengangguk lalu melemparkan sebutir telur ke arah Jimin dan berhasil mengenai pakaian Jimin juga sedikit wajah Jin dan Jimin.

"Aigoo, rasakan ini." Jimin gantian melempari telur ke arah Jungkook dan berhasil mengenai rambut dan wajahnya. Acara membuat kue berubah menjadi perang lempar-melempar bahan makanan. Lantai yang sudah basah dan licin dikarenakan telur-telur banyak yang berjatuhan membuat mereka harus pelan-pelan saat mengejar satu sama lain. Bahkan pakaian mereka bertiga telah bau amis dan lengket karena telur-telur itu.

Saat Jin hendak melempar telur ke wajah Jungkook (yang sudah banyak berlumur isi telur dan tepung) tepat dihadapannya, Jungkook berteriak.

"Hajimaaa, hajimayoo." Membuat Jin sontak langsung berhenti, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan karena lantai yang sangat licin membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan. Dengan posisi Jin menindih Jungkook tepat berada dibawah tubuhnya. Dan tepat junior mereka saling bersentuhan meskipun terhalang oleh kain yang melekat di bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Tanpa disadarinya, junior Jungkook perlahan menegang dan mau tak mau membuat junior Jin yang tepat berada diatasnya ikut menegang.

Suasana sangat hening. Bahkan, Jimin yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan diam (dan sebenarnya agak kaget). Sedangkan, Jungkook yang terus menatap mata Jin, mulai memerah pipinya. Jin yang merasakan hal tersebut langsung mencoba berdiri, tetapi hal tersebut sangat sulit karena sepatunya yang licin dan lantai yang basah. Sehingga membuat gerakan-gerakan seperti menggeliat pada tubuh Jungkook. Tiba-tiba,

"Eunghh.." desahan keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang membuat Jin dan Jimin langsung melihat ke arah wajahnya. Terlihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah dan memejamkan matanya sambil terus mendesah erotis.

Jimin yang terus berdiri di samping meja tiba-tiba merasa juniornya menegang mendengar desahan adiknya sendiri. Meskipun bersaudara, tapi hormon kelelakian Jimin terhadap suara desahan erotis seperti itu juga bisa membuat juniornya menegang.

Jimin langsung tersadar dan membantu Jin berdiri. Lalu mereka berdua membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jimin kepada Jungkook yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ne."

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, karena kita akan ke apartemenku setelah ini." Kata Jin sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Jungkook.

"Bagaimana dengan membuat kue?"

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan membereskan dapur dan membelikan kue untukmu di toko dekat apartemen Jin hyung." Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Huh. Hampir saja." Napas lega keluar dari mulut Jin. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kontrol kesadarannya. Ini semua karena perbuatan kedua adik-kakak itu. Pertama, Jimin yang secara tidak sengaja menempelkan pantatnya ke junior Jin. Kedua, Jungkook yang terjatuh dan ditindihnya tepat junior mereka bersentuhan, ditambah desahan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang membuat Jin semakin terangsang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang agak khawatir melihat sebuah gundukan besar dibagian bawah Jin yang dari tadi terus menegang. Tiba-tiba Jin mendekat ke arah Jimin dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Jimin lalu meraba abs sempurna yang dimiliki Jimin. Lalu ia berbisik,

"Bisakah kau selesaikan ini?" Tangan Jin yang satunya menggenggam tangan Jimin lalu mengantarkannya ke arah juniornya yang masih terbungkus. Jimin dengan cepat langsung melepas tangannya dari junior Jin.

"Yak, dasar hyung pervert!" Jimin langsung menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya tersebut. Meskipun Jin tau bahwa Jimin lebih mengerti tentang hal yang berbau 'itu', tetapi ia tidak pernah berani melakukan hal lebih terhadap Jimin selain memeluk atau menciumnya. Begitu juga dengan perilakunya terhadap Jungkook. Jimin tidak ingin Jungkook terjerumus ke dalam nikmatnya 'seks' setelah ia mencoba untuk pertama kalinya. Baru kali ini Jin dapat merasakan junior Jungkook yang tidak jauh berbeda ukurannya jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Sedangkan Jimin, ia sudah tahu bahwa ukuran junior Jimin sebanding dengan miliknya, hanya saja junior Jin lebih panjang.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi setelah Jungkook, kau sangat bau amis."

"Baiklah chagiyaaa." Jin langsung mencium bibir Jimin lalu berlari ke arah ruang tengah.

"Yak, bibirmu amis, kau tahu?!" Jimin mengelap bibirnya yang ternodai oleh putih telur.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Jin. Apartemen ini tidak terlalu berantakan, kecuali bagian kamar tidur yang sering digunakan oleh Jin dan Namjoon. Namjoon, teman sejawat Jin dari mereka SMP, sampai sekarang pun mereka masih berteman dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Namjoon memiliki orientasi seks yang sama dengan Jin. Tetapi ia tidak segila Jin yang mampu mendapatkan dua orang sekaligus. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namjoon memiliki kekasih yang bernama Suga. Sesekali Suga pernah datang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka dan berakhir di kasur dengan banyaknya cairan putih menempel di sprei kasur mereka.

"Namjooniee, dimana kau?" Jin mencari Namjoon ke kamar tidur tetapi tidak ada. Ternyata ia sedang di dapur sambil menuangkan cokelat ke tiga gelas sambil berpakaian rapi.

"Ha? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jin agak bingung melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Namjoon. Tidak biasanya jika ada teman Jin yang datang disuguhkan minuman atau makanan. Tapi kali ini ia terlihat sangat perhatian.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Ini aku membuatkan tiga gelas cokelat panas untuk kalian."

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah Suga yang menyuruhmu berubah menjadi lebih perhatian?" Jin menatap Namjoon dengan aneh.

"Aish, bukan seperti itu. Sudah, sebaiknya kau bawakan cokelat panas ini untuk Jimin dan Jungkook. Aku akan pergi dengan Suga, dan mungkin aku akan menginap di apartemennya selama dua hari."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Bersenang-senanglah untuknya."

"Kau juga, bersenang-senanglah." Namjoon melemparkan senyum ke arah Jin lalu meninggalkan apartemen.

Jin membawa tiga gelas cokelat panas yang sudah dibuatkan Namjoon dengan nampan. Dilihatnya kedua kekasihnya sedang duduk di sofa dekat perapian sambil menghangatkan tubuh.

"Ini, Namjoon membuatkan cokelat panas untuk kita."

"Wah, baik sekali dia." Jungkook dengan cepat langsung meneguk cokelat panas itu. Jimin dan Jin juga ikut meneguk cokelat panas itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Jimin sambil terus menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan permainan papan?" Jin mengusulkan.

"Aish, itu kan hanya bisa dimainkan dua orang saja, hyung." Ucap Jimin. Tiba-tiba Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hyung apakah kau menyalakan perapiannya dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi?" Jungkook langsung melepas mantel yang dari tadi ia kenakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Jin segera mengambil remote perapian, dilihatnya suhunya tidak mencapai 35 derajat.

"Aniya, suhunya hanya 33 derajat."

"Tapi aku merasa sangat kepanasan, hyung."

"Iya, hyung. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebaiknya kau mematikan perapiannya." Jin langsung mematikan perapiannya. Tetapi ia malah merasa kepanasan sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dialiri uap panas. Seketika ia mengingat kata-kata terakhir Namjoon sebelum ia pergi tadi.

_"Kau juga, bersenang-senanglah."_

Ia pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman mereka bertiga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dilihatnya Jungkook yang mulai melepas syal, sarung tangan, juga baju hangatnya. Tiba-tiba kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Jungkook selalu beribicara bahwa ia kepanasan, tetapi dengan nada mendesah dan (menurut Jin) erotis. Saking tidak tahannya, ia langsung melumat bibir Jungkook yang kemudian dibalasnya.

Jimin yang juga sudah tidak tahan langsung mengecup leher Jin dan membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Perlahan-lahan Jimin mulai membuka kemeja Jin sambil terus mengecup lehernya yang membuat Jin sedikit mendesah ditengah acara ciumannya dengan Jungkook. Saat sudah terbuka, Jimin langsung menjilati nipple Jin dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut. Jin yang masih bermain dengan bibir Jungkook, mulai membuka kaos yang dipakai Jungkook.

Jimin yang sudah bosan bermain di nipple Jin langsung menciumi tubuh Jin sampai ke bibirnya. Tetapi malah ia berciuman dengan Jungkook. Lidahnya bermain didalam mulut Jungkook. Jin yang melihat adegan brother complex itu hanya bisa menahan nafsunya. Ia melepaskan kaos Jimin yang akhirnya mengekspos perut Jimin yang sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja." Jin mengusulkan. Ia pun duluan ke kamar, sementara kedua kakak-beradik itu masih melakukan adegan berciuman dengan brutal sampai ke kamar. Jungkook langsung merebahkan Jimin di kasur. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia langsung menjilati nipple Jimin sambil memelintir nipple yang satunya.

"Eunghh.. Kukieehhh… Mmphh.." Bibir Jimin langsung dilahap oleh Jin dari atas. Ciuman yang begitu panas dan lama. Ciuman Jin bergeser ke leher Jimin dan membuat kissmark dengan banyak di setiap lekuk leher. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jungkook, mereka langsung berciuman panas. Jin memutar tubuh Jungkook sehingga Jimin dapat melanjutkan aksinya. Ia melepas celana juga boxer yang dikenakan Jungkook. Dilihatnya junior Jungkook yang menegang sempurna dengan cairan precum sedikit membasahi bagian kepalanya. Tanpa ba bi bu, Jimin langsung memasukkan junior Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap dengan sangat kuat.

"Mmphh.." desahan Jungkook tertahan karena ia masih berciuman dengan Jin. Sampai saat Jimin terus menghisap junior Jungkook hingga Jungkook klimaks. Cairannya begitu banyak sampai-sampai Jimin tak dapat menampungnya. Cairan itu langsung membasahi sekitar junior Jungkook yang langsung dibersihkan oleh Jin. Jimin segera melepas celana dan boxernya lalu meminta Jungkook agar menghisap miliknya. Sementara Jin menghisap junior Jungkook yang kembali menegang akibat obat yang terdapat dalam cokelat panas mereka masih bereaksi.

Jimin yang bingung harus berbuat apa langsung menarik Jin dan melepas celananya dan langsung menghisap junior Jin. Mereka bertiga membentuk lingkaran dan ketiganya sudah full naked sambil menghisap junior milik yang lain. Agak lama mereka saling menghisap sampai akhirnya ketiganya mencapai klimaks.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Jimin minta dimasuki oleh Jin. Dengan senang hati Jin akan melakukannya. Dengan perlahan Jin memasukkan satu per satu jarinya.

"Arrgghh.. Appo.."

"Tenang saja, ini hanya sebentar, chagi." Sampai keempat jari Jin masuk ke dalam hole Jimin, ia tetap merasakan perih. Jungkook yang melihatnya merasa iba, ia pun segera menciumi kakaknya tersebut. Setelah siap, Jin memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Jimin dengan perlahan.

"Arrrgghh! Mmmpphh…" Teriakan Jimin langsung tersembunyi oleh ciuman Jungkook yang ganas.

Jin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya sampai ia menusuk titik prostat Jimin. Membuatnya serasa melayang. Jungkook yang melihat hyungnya sudah tidak kesakitan langsung melepas ciumannya. Teriakan Jimin tadi berganti dengan desahan.

"Ahh… Fffasstterrhh…" Jin menuruti permintaan Jimin. Ia semakin cepat menusuk titik prostat Jimin sampai akhirnya ia klimaks di hole Jimin. Cairannya banyak yang keluar dari hole Jimin. Jungkook yang melihat hyungnya kenikmatan ingin mencoba apa yang tadi dilakukannya dengan Jin. Ia pun segera memasukkan junior Jimin ke dalam holenya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sangat mendalam. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ahh.. Niceehhh…" racauan Jungkook (atau lebih tepatnya desahan) membuat junior Jin kembali menegang.

"Kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat, chagi." Bisik Jin di telinga Jungkook. Jimin yang dari tadi hanya bisa mendesah mendapat service dari adiknya sendiri hanya memejamkan mata.

Jin tiba-tiba memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Jungkook yang sudah terisi oleh junior Jimin. Membuat Jungkook yang tadinya kenikmatan kembali kesakitan. Jimin yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berteriak.

"Hyung jangan, kasihan Jungkook." Jin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jimin dan malah meneruskan aktivitasnya. Saat juniornya berhasil memenuhi hole Jungkook, Jimin semakin berteriak.

"Jangan hyunghh, lepaskaanhh." Jimin mendesah karena juniornya terasa dijepit oleh dinding hole Jungkook ditambah junior Jin yang memenuhi hole Jungkook. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan juniornya tetapi malah membuatnya semakin dalam menusuk titik prostat Jungkook.

"Ahh… nikmaathh.. terusshhh.." Jungkook merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, titik prostatnya ditusuk secara bergantian dan berturut-turut. Jin akhirnya mengocok junior Jungkook seiringan pinggulnya yang masih meng-in-out-kan juniornya. Jungkook mendesah semakin keras.

"Arrgghh.. hyunghhh.." desahan panjang Jungkook bersamaan dengan klimaksnya. Cairannya muncrat jauh ke perut Jimin, bahkan ada yang mengenai bibirnya dan langsung dibersihkan oleh Jimin.

Sementara Jungkook yang sudah kelelahan, ternyata kedua hyungnya masih belum mencapai klimaks membuat titik prostatnya yang masih ditusuk menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Tanpa disadarinya juniornya yang dari tadi masih digenggam Jin kembali menegang. Jin pun dengan cepat kembali mengocok junior Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya Jimin berteriak dan mendesah panjang tanda ia akan klimaks. Jin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Jin pun mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan kocokan terhadap junior Jungkook. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga klimaks bersamaan.

Cairan Jimin dan Jin bersatu padu didalam hole Jungkook. Saking banyaknya sampai ada yang keluar dari hole Jungkook. Sedangkan cairan Jungkook lagi-lagi membasahi perut Jimin. Jin dan Jimin pun mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah lemas. Mereka saling membersihkan junior yang lain. Juga membersihkan hole Jungkook yang penuh cairan mereka. Lalu mereka berciuman sambil berbagi cairan. Jungkook yang lemas menunjukkan bahwa wajahnya meminta sesuatu. Jin dan Jimin secara bergantian menciumi (bahkan melumat) bibir Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, chagi. Kau berusaha sangat keras hari ini." Ucap Jin yang langsung mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook.

"Kau adalah adik terbaikku. Gomawo, Kookiee." Begitu juga dengan Jimin, ia juga mengecup lembut bibir adiknya.

Mereka pun terlelap sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Dengan keadaan full naked dan hanya ditutupi selimut tebal.

_Paginya.._

Suara bunyi sms membuat Jin terbangun. Dilihatnya kedua malaikatnya masih tertidur pulas dengan manisnya.

_Bagaimana? Apa kau puas? Haha.. Maaf jika aku memasukkan obat tersebut terlalu banyak._

Sms dari Namjoon. Jin sebenarnya agak kesal, karena Namjoon, kedua namjachingunya harus memberikan keperjakaannya dengan terpaksa. Jin tahu apa alasan Namjoon melakukannya. Ia pernah bercerita kepada Namjoon bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keperjakaan kedua namjachingunya karena hal itu sangat sulit. Jimin tidak mau melakukannya, sedangkan Jungkook masih terlalu polos untuk melakukannya. Namun, Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening kedua malaikatnya tersebut lalu kembali tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, akhirnya selesai juga, thor ngeluarin semua kepervertan/? thor buat ff ini. Maaf kalo kurang hot**


End file.
